


骄阳似火 番外下

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform, 润玉 - Freeform, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	骄阳似火 番外下

骄阳似火（番外1下）

 

空气中还弥漫着昨夜一番痴缠后留下的气味，靡乱而甜腻。

昔日威风凛凛的战神衣襟大敞着半靠在塌上，乌黑的长发如蛇一样缠在天帝的衣袖上，白皙滑腻的胸膛上布满了红色的吻痕。

润玉摩挲着旭凤的腰，觉得自己应该满意，可是想起昨夜旭凤说的那些话，他的心里还是有点说不出的悲哀。但这悲哀也只是一瞬，便也过了。

他为何要悲哀？

现在，这个人已经是他的了。

 

“你醒了……”

旭凤的嘴唇微微张了一张，似是想要说些什么，但终于还是闭了口，然后蹙紧眉，狠狠抓住了他的手。

润玉很轻易地抽出了被旭凤紧抓着的手，温柔地探了探旭凤的额头，带着一丝歉然道：“昨夜是我不好，过于激动，弄疼你了。”

旭凤勾了勾嘴角，露出一丝漠然的微笑，哑声道：“天帝陛下，你这又是何苦？”

“我劝不住你，你已经赢了……不杀我，却这样折辱于我，不怕有一天我杀了你么？”

润玉定定地看着他，道：“我不是折辱你，我……”

旭凤长叹一声，打断了他：“我原以为，我与你兄弟情深，你多少会听我一句，但如今我明白了，你早已下定决心……”

 

兄弟情深？

 

“兄弟情深……呵……”润玉忽然冷笑了起来，那只可怕的毒蛇又在啃噬他的心了，让他几尽疯狂。

他俯下身去，双手撑在旭凤的耳边，十分粗暴地分开他的双腿，折起来推到胸口，强硬而大力地把分身再度顶进了这昨夜已被他狂热地肏干过的、那还流着一些体液的、十分湿润的穴口，一点不给他适应缓和的时间，狂风暴雨般地抽插起来。

“啊啊啊……你……”

旭凤讶然地看着他，似是想要反抗。然而，他目前还没有恢复可以反抗的灵力，只能尽量让自己脑海里什么都不要想，只希望润玉尽快地做完，发泄完欲望，从这里离开。

 

润玉也看出来了，他偏偏不如他所愿。他觉得自己的脑子越来越狂乱，如同被燃烧的烈焰一般。这种狂乱的感觉让他忽然想出了一个绝妙的主意，他要让旭凤崩溃，让他只想着自己。

 

“如果……嗯……你想用暴力征服我，那你就错了。我是不会屈服于你的！”旭凤摇着头，但也只是口中强硬，他的双腿并不由他做主，被润玉握紧了大开大合的激烈的顶撞着。

“没关系……我知道你的心不属于我，也不会屈服我，但你的身体会服从我……这就够了！”

他故意顶进他的内里软肉，让他达到高潮，脑子里充满了巨大快感，身体本能地向他继续索要的时候，低低地道一句：“为兄让你舒服么？他是不是也让你这么舒服？”

“啊啊啊！润……润玉……”

“叫我兄长。”润玉诱哄般地道，“旭儿，叫我兄长。”

旭凤喘息不已，觉得自己在被迫不断地打开从未有人深入过的地方，太深入了，他从来没有如此狼狈的丢盔卸甲，被人长驱直入。他满脑子都是乱伦的罪恶感，背德的错误像纷繁错杂的藤蔓一样纠缠着他，捆绑着他，他实在叫不出“兄长”二字。

“叫我兄长！”

旭凤痛苦地摇着头，在他可怕而疯狂的律动下，只得高声呻吟道：“……兄长！兄长！请别这样……”

 

 

也真奇怪的很。润玉紧紧地贴近旭凤，和他交合，与他在情欲中沉浮，这感觉让他感到刺激，痛快，满足。

就在昨夜，就在刚才，旭凤为了阻止他的行为，哀声唤他的那句“兄长”让他心里越发得恼怒，可现在，此刻，旭凤越是叫他兄长，他竟然越发地兴奋。

 

 

少年时，因为天后荼姚的刻意压制和区别对待，这个天界里他最恨的便是旭凤。可他又不得不承认，他最爱的也是旭凤。因为只有旭凤真心实意的待他好，为了他几次三番地与人争执，为他辩解，愿意把自己得到的一切最好的东西拱手相送。

他便想，如果可以永远这样下去也很好。

只要有旭凤陪着他，他可以忍受所有的蜚短流长，可以容忍母神对他的监视猜疑，也可以忽略父帝的冷漠伪善。

他少年便离开了生母，能感受到的唯一的爱与温情便是来自这个同父的弟弟。

他的恨逐渐被爱所融化。

这凤凰是如此的纯洁，不染尘埃。

他就像火，像骄阳，纯洁，强大，善良，温暖。他把自己的阳光普照于所有人的身上，他是战神，维护六界的和平。

他受了伤，总是默默地忍受。

他是如此的好。

但天后也许察觉到了他的心，日夜提防着他，不许再与旭凤亲密往来。

他只好暗暗地关注着那只凤凰。

所幸，凤凰与他，还是一如以往的亲密。

谁都知道旭凤的那句豪言壮语：“得罪夜神，就是得罪我火神！”

 

那么，旭凤对他是不是也有这样的意思呢。

 

再后来，他看到了燎原君。

那是一个很忠实的人，他相信旭凤的目光，也相信这个人可以保护好旭凤。

 

可是，当他发现燎原君与旭凤越来越亲密，燎原君看向旭凤的眼神也变得越来越复杂起来之时，他感到了事情的不妙，有什么将会离他远去。

有一天，旭凤笑着与他闲聊，说水神长女至今未出，也不知何时才能得到兄长的逆鳞。

他长叹一声，故作轻松地笑道：“既然旭儿担心为兄，那么为兄去向父帝和水神仙上说一说，解除了婚约，将这逆鳞送与旭儿如何？”

 

那时，旭凤愣了一下，对他讶然道：“龙之逆鳞，与我之寰谛凤翎是同等含义，此物只可许兄长心上之人，你我乃是兄弟，兄长怎能给我。”

润玉目光黯淡下去，但他很快就隐去了，笑道：“你呀，我不过一句玩笑，你还当真了。”

旭凤也笑了笑，仿佛舒了口气：“大殿岂可开这种玩笑。”

进退有度，言谈有礼。

可他要的不是他的进退有度，他只要他爱他。

 

“旭凤，你爱我吗？”彩虹桥边，一次醉酒，他终于这样直白的问了出来。

 

“我自然是爱兄长的。”旭凤迷离着目光，一双凤眸微微眯起，道：“我怎能不爱兄长呢？”

 

润玉琥珀般的瞳仁里满是淡淡的哀伤：“那么，你对我的爱，可与对燎原君的一样？”

旭凤没有回答他，因为他已然睡着了。

当然是不一样的。润玉在心中对自己说，他们那般缠绵悱恻，且是旭凤主动为之，自然与对他是不一样的。

 

看来，他与他，再亲密，也无法逾越那道伦理之门了。

 

也罢。

 

可是，当旭凤去凡间历劫之时，他忽然得知了自己的身世。

宛如一道惊天霹雳。

 

为什么。

 

他小心翼翼，隐忍，淡泊，谨小慎微，可他还是无法得到他想要的。

所求如此简单。

我只是想要……想要那纯洁的火永远属于我。

 

天道？

天道如此不公。

世界如此残酷。

 

既然，我有实力，为什么不去争一争？

要么，得到一切，要么，失去一切！

反正，他也从未真正得到过什么。

 

父帝无道，何不另择明主，拨乱反正？

我相信，我可以比他做的更好。

 

润玉至今还记得，就在他发动兵变的前夜，旭凤与他的一番苦心交谈。

 

“兄长。”那凤凰对他缓缓地开口，柔声劝道：“你想要什么我都可以让给你。明天，千万别做让自己后悔莫及的事情。”

他只是微笑：“还请二殿明日按时来参加我与水神的婚礼。”

 

让给我？谢谢。但我不需要你让。

什么都可以？

你也可以？

 

旭凤走了后，他给自己倒了杯酒，冷笑不已。

我可以凭实力拿到我要的一切。

包括你。

有母神在，我永远不可能得到你。

有父帝在，这个天界永远在他的掌控之下。

我要背水一战，但我要的是新的世界，还有你。

 

后悔？我做的就是最正确的事，我为什么要后悔呢。

 

他想着，又看了看因受到强烈高潮的刺激在他怀中昏睡过去的旭凤，露出了自信的微笑。

只要你在这里，我就是胜利者。

 

至于所爱之人的心，那是世间最难得到的，最珍贵的东西，没有，也便算了吧。

 

Fin.


End file.
